


Fly Me Away

by RainyPaperAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Suit Porn, Top Bucky Barnes, after serum, pilot roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyPaperAngel/pseuds/RainyPaperAngel
Summary: Bucky always wanted to be a pilot - now he outlives his dream, though in a different manner than he initially though...... He is, however, ready to take Steve for a flight.(Bucky and Steve are already lovers and Steve is spicing up the bedroom for Bucky)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fly Me Away

When Bucky opened the door, he had to clench his jaws to not burst out laughing. Steve looked at him, smiling wide with a floppy-looking hat on his head. “Welcome home!”  
Bucky shut the door and looked at Steve with a tilted head, deciphering him like a confused dog. “Why..?”  
“I’m going on vacation!” Steve’s wide smile showcased the nice and even set of teeth he had had even before the serum.  
“You’re going on vacation?” Bucky threw his jacket over the back of the couch, not quite understanding what Steve was telling him. “Since when?”  
Steve’s annoying smile dropped, and he looked as if he strained himself not to roll his eyes at Bucky – an eerie mistake one would not make twice. “I’m not really going on vacation.” He walked over to his boyfriend and took something from behind his back, putting it on Bucky’s head. “You said you wanted to be a pilot, right?” Steve’s voice had gotten low and husky, it had dropped to what was nearly a whisper. He took Bucky’s shirt between his fingers and gently tucked on it. “Tonight, you’re gonna fly me to paradise.”  
Stone-faced and still a bit confused Bucky sank the lump that had blocked his throat. “What’d’ya say, sweetheart?”  
Steve leaned in as if to kiss his cheekbone but whispered in his ear instead: “Go wash up. There’s a uniform waiting for you.” He patted Bucky’s shoulder and was off to the bedroom, leaving the newly arrived man confused and, to be honest, a bit horny.  
So, Bucky rushed to the bathroom and washed off the sweat of the day. As Steve had told him, a uniform was neatly folded beside the sink. Bucky was unsure whether it was a well-made costume or something stolen from one of the Avengers, but once he had gotten on the shirt and pants, he didn’t really care. Either way, it fit like a glove.  
It was true that Bucky has always wanted to be a pilot – in the army, that was. But looking into the mirror and imagining how Steve would react to the sleek, black suit, he wouldn’t change it if offered. And after all, he thought, this was just a play.  
When he went into the bedroom, Steve was neatly sitting on the bed, reading a book like a relaxed tourist waiting to go on vacation. Deep down Bucky praised himself lucky that Steve had just chosen the stupid hat, and not gone all out with a Hawaii-shirt and khakis. He was still fully dressed though…  
Upon entering, Steve’s eyes went up, quickly and by reflex, and it was a funny thing to see them go down just before realizing what they’d seen. Steve’s ears flushed, the redness spreading to his cheeks.  
“’Evening sir,” Bucky said in his most casual, crisp voice possible, imitating the pilots he’d heard on film. Those he himself had flown with didn’t care to inform the passengers on anything. “Was this what you had in mind, doll?”  
Steve’s eyes were like glued to the magazine. “Something like that.”  
“And may I ask where a handsome fella like yourself are going on vacation?”  
A cheeky smirk lifted Steve’s lips. “Paradise,” he said without looking up, “I hope.”  
“Well…” Bucky closed the door behind him. “Before boarding the plane, you need to go through a security check, sir.”  
Steve looked up hesitantly. Bucky just watched him, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Come on, sweetheart. Why so sheepish?”  
“I-“  
“You aren’t hiding something, are you?” A slight smile rose on Steve’s face. Bucky grabbed his magazine from his hands and leaned forward. “You think this is funny, love? You know… I’m the pilot, and I would really hate it if there was any security concerns on board my plane.”  
“Understandable, captain.”  
Bucky felt a slight rush between his legs as his half-hard member pulsed by the sound of Steve calling him “captain”.  
“I’ll need you to get up, doll.” He grabbed Steve’s waist and arm and pulled him up from the bed and awfully close to his own body. “I’m afraid I’m gonna have to frisk you.” Steve’s cheeks turned hot as excitement rushed through him. He whined when Bucky pushed him around and up against the wide glass-windows in the Avengers-compound.  
“Someone’ll see us like this, Bucky.”  
With a careless snarl, Bucky whispered into his ear from behind: “It’s captain Barnes to you, doll.”  
“Cap-“ Steve fell silent immediately when Bucky’s hand stroked up along his waist. The other followed on the opposite side, fingers running all over Steve’s torso. Steve whimpered when the man behind him began twisting his nipple. “Buck…”  
“What did I tell you?” Bucky put two fingers into Steve’s mouth – not deep enough for it to be uncomfortable, just enough that he couldn’t talk. “Captain. Barnes.”  
Steve sighed and began sucking on the fingers, the skin was rough from work and weapon-handling. He playfully bit down, and when Bucky’s hot exhalation tickled his neck, it sent goosebumps down Steve’s spine.  
“You don’t have anything under your shirt,” Bucky concluded. “But what about here?” Very slowly he let his hand slide down into Steve’s pants. He touched the thigh and took his fingers out of his mouth, letting that hand follow its brother down the pants. He touched Steve’s buttocks and gave them a squeeze and a little lift. Steve made a grimace, his blinking fastened. Bucky kissed him on the shoulder while moving his hands to the front.  
He let his fingers briefly run over Steve’s half-erect penis. Steve tried to stay still but twisted in desire. Bucky caressed the balls, massaging them and let a hand slide in between the legs, and from pure reflex, Steve nearly clasped his thighs around Bucky’s hand. Bucky laughed and lovingly let his lips grace his neck. His hand ran from between Steve’s legs all the way up to his chin, lifting it upwards while keeping the other one in the pants. “You aren’t carrying any illegal goods.” He licked Steve along his cheekbone. “That makes one of us.”  
Steve groaned. “Try to think of something original.”  
“Alright. Ladies and super soldiers, time to boarding.” He tumbled Steve over on the bed and got him on his stomach. With ease, he brought his behind upwards. Steve could see him from the corner of his eye. God, he looked good in the uniform. A bulge had made his pants fit odd, but Bucky didn’t let it bother him – not too much, at least.  
Bucky pulled Steve’s pants down and off. Steve supported himself with his arms so his chest wouldn’t drag along the mattress. “Dear passengers,” Bucky said with his calm, deep voice, “we ask you kindly to listen to these emergency instructions.” He pulled Steve’s shirt off, so he was just lying in his briefs – the hat had fallen off. “Should the cabin pressure fall, oxygen masks will fall from the compartments above your seats. Masks are attached as such.” Three fingers forced their way into Steve’s mouth. He gasped in surprise, but with a warm hand on his lower back, he sighed. “Life vests are located below your seat.” He grabbed Steve with his free arm and pulled him up on his knees. “Emergency exits are here,” he said while letting a fourth finger enter the mouth, “and here.”  
Steve squirmed and whined when two of Bucky’s fingers found their way down his underwear and into his opening, still loosened from their previously nightly activities. He felt blood rush down between his legs, not to mention his head, both pulsing eagerly. He could feel Bucky’s fingers against his inner walls.  
It hurt. It hurt so delightfully good. A great desire to spread his legs as far as possible overcame him, a desire to let Bucky fuck him senseless… But alas, the position didn’t allow it.  
It didn’t take long before Bucky found the sweet spot. Steve cried out and moaned. He twisted himself and grabbed his chest and penis in desperation. Bucky’s crisp laughter sang gently into his ear. The man behind him pressed harder and harder on the prostate until Steve nearly broke. His tongue slid over the fingers while his dick swelled up and trembled until it hurt.  
And finally, Bucky slowly slid out his fingers from both ends, slowly, so every sensation and touch sent a thousand different signals up to Steve’s head, already working overtime.  
“Ladies and gentlemen…” The zipper of the uniform went down – the sound sent shocks through Steve’s cock. Bucky let go of Steve, Steve holding himself up on all four, while the former lined himself up. “Get ready for takeoff.”  
Something hard touched Steve from behind. His heart pounded in his throat once the big, swollen shaft made its way into his body.  
Bucky groaned from relief. He leaned forward into Steve and grabbed his penis. While simultaneously moving his lower body to thrust into his boyfriend, he rubbed Steve in slow, arousing gestures.  
Well, slow in the beginning.  
Steve trembled and moaned; it tickled, it hurt, it sent pleasure through his body, all at the same time. Bucky licked his spine. Steve wanted to do something, but he was helpless, and if he knew Bucky well enough, he was sure he would get to work eventually.  
“Oh, yes,” Bucky moaned while pushing into Steve. He sped up. “Oh, baby, yes!”  
Steve put his own hand on his throbbing penis, his hand briefly stroking Bucky’s before taking its place. He pulled and treated himself the best he knew. The cheeks burned hot. Something tickled in his member. He started to gasp for air. “Buck! Buck, I…”  
“Yes!” Bucky groaned. “Say my name!”  
“No, Bucky, I…” Steve huffed from his endeavors. “Bucky, I’m coming!”  
Bucky hissed in ablaze. “Me too!” He twisted his fingers into Steve’s, leaning over him and thrusting harder. “Come for me, baby! Make a mess!”  
Steve bent his back, receiving even more sudden plunges from the man above him. “B-Buck!” He opened his mouth and moaned like a scream.  
“SAY MY NAME!”  
“Bucky! BUCKY! A-AH!”  
Bucky pulled out, letting his staff grind between Steve’s cheeks to give it the last push. A warm, thick mass glazed over Steve’s back. Bucky exhaled a long groan before reaching for Steve’s penis.  
Enormous tension got released from Steve’s dick, and sperm fell from him and over the sheets. He moaned in relief, and the two of them spent a few moments close together catching their breaths. Steve could feel Bucky’s seed run down his leg, but he didn’t care.  
Bucky fell beside him, Steve following soon after, feeling a bit gross but welcomed in his lover’s arms.  
“You like being a pilot?” Steve asked.  
Bucky answered with a groan.


End file.
